


satisfied

by bgmblues



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Celebrities, Established Relationship, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Reiner Braun, POV Second Person, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmblues/pseuds/bgmblues
Summary: Bertolt’s mid-sentence when he sees you. He freezes, mouth falling open and head jerking back in surprise. There are a few hushed whispers, people confused and a side eye from the first officer that spoke. You don't care though; Everything else between you vanishes. He whispers something the microphones don’t pick up, but you already know what it was. You’ve seen him whisper and yell and moan and say your name so many times already.It's me, Bertl, you mouth back as you nod.--After three long years of being apart, Reiner and Bertolt finally reunite.





	satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me in a dream, please enjoy

Bertolt Hoover was always good with flying. Back when you were kids, he'd always had the interest in flight and planes, but always claimed he'd rather do what you did and train to become a doctor. Except as it turned out, the sight of blood made him queasy and pass out on at least one occasion.

After much prodding from you and your friends, he applied, was accepted to and graduated from a high profile flight school. He'd just sort of gone with it, never one to go his own way, and found himself in the space program.

About a year after you had gotten married, he came home with a letter in hand and a solemn face. “They want me to go to  _ Rigel _ base,” he'd told you, “for an indefinite amount of time.”

Even if the idea of not seeing him for so long hurt, you'd encouraged him to go. Something like that was too big to pass up.

And now after almost three long years of only being able to call over video, you stare ahead anxiously at  _ Rigel _ base. You'd been training for this moment for months now, having volunteered to be put on the mission as soon as you heard a spot was open. You'd be able to see your husband again.

The others who had trained beside you gape in awe. The ones you had become closest with--Connie and Eren--have their faces up against the glass, excitably stage whispering to each other.

You never truly explained your reasoning for so quickly joining the project to them; they'd probably freak out and badger you with questions. Instead, you gave the same reasoning as Eren; a loved one had been at the base for years now and you were desperate to see them. Never mind the fact this loved one was your husband and also a high ranked flight captain that everyone surely knew the name of.

You were a grown man and a doctor, but the excitement gets to even you.

After you all unload any supplies you had onto the docks, there's a shrill and excited voice calling out for Eren. A man with short blond hair practically sprints forwards and almost tackles Eren.

The man's name was Armin, apparently. He was Eren's friend from childhood and an engineer aboard the  _ Rigel _ .

You wonder if Bertolt would react that way when he saw you. The thought makes you feel warm inside; seeing Bertolt again in the flesh after so long. You can’t help but grin to yourself. 

The best part was that you hadn’t told Bertolt you were coming. You hadn’t said a word about having signed up as a doctor aboard the  _ Rigel _ , much less having finally been shipped out there.

Armin helps show you around, clearly ecstatic to see his friend again. He mentions having gotten time off to spend time with Eren.

“So why did you two join?” he asks you and Connie. Connie just laughs, practically jumping up and down. “It’s exciting, right? Why wouldn’t I?”

You snort. Yeah, that was true.

“My husband was stationed here a few years ago,” You admit, “I figured they probably need doctors, and I’ll finally be able to see him again.”

Connie and Eren gape. “Your  _ husband _ ? I assumed sibling when you said loved one at first!” Connie practically cries, “Are you really that much older than us?”

“Hey, hey, I'm only 26,” you laugh, “but yeah, husband. We got married when I was 22.” You pause before jokingly looking around as if someone was listening in. “He doesn't know I'm here. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

You’re all shown around a little, Armin tagging along before eventually being shooed off to do something or other. There were only about 20 people in the group that had gone through the training together; the  _ Rigel  _ was still rather new, and not focused on just humankind but other intergalactic beings as well. A giant, floating alien embassy, so to speak.

The group is brought to a conference room, meeting up with another group that that must've had to skip this orientation. A few people are standing on a set up stage, among them your husband. With a sly grin, you shuffle a little closer to the front where you're sure he'll see you when he finally gets the courage to look through the crowd.

Bertolt looked just as handsome as when he left; dressed up in special gear showing his rank and hair cut short so it was out of his face. He looks a little taller, even, and his expression was less timid than when he left. It's clear this place has been good to him.

One of them men steps forward and begins the introduction to the now one big group. You can hardly pay attention, too focused on seeing your husband again. It takes all your self control not to shout out his name and run on stage.

A few people say their own greetings and give information and finally Bertolt steps up. Beside you, Connie quietly squeals.

“He’s like, the best pilot ever,” he whispers to you and Eren, “He was specifically asked to come to the  _ Rigel _ to help set things up because he’s so good.” Eren clearly know who he is too and whispers something about how Bertolt Hoover the Ace Pilot who was on magazines and was interviewed on TV.

Hearing your friends fan over your husband made you so incredibly proud. Bertolt had mostly gained such popularity after being announced he would be one of the new commanding officers on the  _ Rigel _ , but he certainly had a few fans before then.

“Welcome aboard  _ Rigel  _ Space Station. I’m Bertolt Hoover,” he starts. Bertolt Hoover- _ Braun _ , really, but you know he won’t give that information away. He starts to look through the crowd. “It’s a pleasure to see so many new faces who are willing to travel so far from home to help humanity--”

Bertolt’s mid-sentence when he sees you. He freezes, mouth falling open and head jerking back in surprise. There are a few hushed whispers, people confused and a side eye from the first officer that spoke. You don't care though; Everything else between you vanishes. He whispers something the microphones don’t pick up, but you already know what it was. You’ve seen him whisper and yell and moan and say your name so many times already. 

_ It's me, Bertl, _ you mouth back as you nod.

He practically trips over the microphone wires, speech suddenly forgotten and jumps off the stage, flinging himself through the small crowd to reach you. He doesn’t even stop when he gets to you, practically bowling into you and wrapping both arms around your neck. You can feel the wetness of tears against your shoulder and neck but you can’t care are all, suddenly overwhelmed yourself. 

Hardly an instantly later, he’s pulling back and holding your face to kiss you. He doesn’t seem to have any reservations about it, either, because once he’s kissed your lips, he’s kissing your nose and forehead and eyelids and hair and by god, you haven’t blushed this hard since you were married.

“Reiner,” he mumbles, “oh my god Reiner, I missed you so much. Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me sooner?” He doesn't even wait for a response and brings your mouths together again. Your hand finds his and you intertwine your fingers together.

“I missed you too, Bertl,” you mumble back, feeling a few tears on your own cheeks. You choke back a small sob. There was a lot you had originally wanted to say but now with him in your arms again, your mind was blank.

You probably could've just stood there for the whole day and night, but you  _ were _ in the middle of an orientation. Someone on stage coughs and Bertolt's ears go red like they always did when he was embarrassed.

He pulls away from you and brushes down his suit. Before he makes his way back to the stage, he leans in one last time. “I'll come see you after this,” he whispers to you. You grin.

“I'm terribly sorry, that was quite unprofessional of me,” he says when he gets back on the stage, clearly not actually all that sorry and just trying to get a hold of his embarrassment. 

“You know  _ Bertolt Hoover _ ?” Connie hisses as Bertolt attempts to continue his speech. He's very clearly watching you and trying his best not to stumble over his words. “I think kissing someone is a little more than  _ know _ ,” Eren mutters.

“Hoover-Braun, actually,” you whisper back as if it were common knowledge, “I told you my husband was stationed here earlier, didn't I?” 

“You're  _ married _ to  _ Bertolt Hoover _ ?”

You just shrug, smirk clear on your face. Yeah, you were married to just the best man ever.

A woman you vaguely recognize as Bertolt’s friend Pieck (he’d introduced you both over video early on) steps up and begins talking herself. Bertolt’s clearly done with it all, eyeing you and then looking back to Pieck as if trying to show he’s paying attention. Someone you don’t recognize leans over to whisper something and he whispers back before looking back to you and smiling softly.

Finally the meeting comes to and end. A few people go up to the stage to ask questions but Bertolt’s not having any of it. He signals for you to come over and you glance over to Connie and Eren.

“Would you like to meet  _ the _ Bertolt Hoover?” You ask. Connie and Eren look at each other and then eagerly nod. They follow you up to the stage, where Bertolt quickly walks off to meet you. He runs into your arms again and you can’t help but pick him up and spin him around. He pulls you in and kisses you, snorting at the feel of your beard. He rubs your cheeks and practically pouts.

“What, don’t like the beard?” You joke, purposely leaning forward to rub against his cheeks. He gently smacks your arm and leans back, pout growing. “The beard’s gotta go,” he huffs.

You pinch the bridge of his nose and chuckle. “Yeah, ok, but you’ve got really bad smoke breath. Have you been smoking again?” 

Bertolt looks away shyly and covers his mouth. “Is it that bad?” He asks.

“Babe, I haven’t kissed anyone in almost three years. Of course I’m going to notice.” You kiss him again despite this. He practically melts into your arms.

You usher Eren and Connie over with a look, who both look completely astounded. “I’m meeting Bertolt Hoover,” you hear Connie mutter, “ _ Bertolt Hoover _ .”

“Are you Reiner’s friends?” Bertolt asks, “Thank you for taking care of him. He’s quite the troublemaker.” You grunt at your husband, rolling your eyes. As if he wasn't just as much a little shit when he wanted to be...You grab for his hand to hold in yours anyway.

“I’m Eren and this is Connie,” Eren says. “We’re both pilots.” He hesitates. “You two are really married? You never talk about it in any interviews.”

Bertolt offers a small smile in return despite his knitted eyebrows. “I don't like the attention,” he admits, “Or a bunch of strangers to broadcast and spread rumors about my personal life.” 

“I'm sure it's going to all over the tabloids now that you made such a big scene,” you add wryly. Bertolt runs his hands down his face with a groan. “I  _ know _ , that was so unprofessional of me. People are going to ask about it for months.” He sighs and shifts on his feet before changing the subject back to your friends. “Since you're both pilots, I can see about you being put in my section. And maybe get you better rooms.” He pauses and eyes you. “I’ll get all of your stuff moved into my room, too.”

The thought of sharing a room with Bertolt again made your heart skip a beat. Oh how you wanted to spend all day with him in that bed. Just to show that, you lean over to kiss his cheek. Bertolt tries not to grin and squeezes your hand. It's clear he's just as giddy to see you as you are him.

It doesn’t take long for everyone to finally disperse. You’re vaguely aware of someone coming to tell Bertolt he had a meeting, to which he promptly told them to cancel it and everything else for the next few days as you drag your stuff back to Bertolt’s room--your room too, now. You marvel at the space you’d now be sharing. 

Almost immediately after the door’s closed, Bertolt’s mouth was on yours. You don’t even get the chance to put your bags by the bed, leaving it in the front hall as he practically pins you against the wall, moving his knee up in between your legs. The kisses you share are hardly chaste. They're fast and passionate, like you can't get enough of him. Well, that was the truth. You  _ can't _ get enough of him.

“I don't even know what I want to do with you yet,” he breathes between kisses, “I want you. I want you so badly.” You moan your approval, hands roaming over his sides and then down to his ass.

All you've done is kiss and he's already flustered and panting; not that you're much better. It's been so long since either of you had been together, you were surely going to be about as needy as a couple of horny teenagers.

“We can go all night, baby,” you say with a grin, “What do you want to do first?”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they both had a fuck limp


End file.
